Deadly Jewel
by Kitsune D'gon
Summary: Kitsune is one of the selected few to step on Ragol... but can he really find and save 30,000 people? Rated T. Ch4 up ahead of time. Woot! Reviews are appreciated.
1. The Principle Ch1

Phantasy Star Online FanficKitsune D'gon

Kitsune (that's what my PSO character is called. So no I'm not naming the main character after myself... for I am named after my main character! MWHAHAHA)

Disclaimer: The character Kitsune is mine. Phantasy Star Online is not... I apologize... I didn't act quickly enough to get the rights...

Kitsune sat in his room, staring at the mirror. He had been alive for twenty years, ten of those years spent on the Pioneer 2. During that time, he had trained to become a hunter. He became one of the best, although considering that there was really no need for hunters on the Pioneer 2 that wasn't saying much. He spent most of his time helping security forces track down thieves and the occasional murderer. Once, when he was inexperienced, he let down his guard when he was chasing a man. The man sliced at his face, leaving a jagged scar down one eye, permanently shutting it. He was able to create a new way of seeing out of that side of his face, using sensors too small to see on the outside of his eye. He kept that scar though, to remind himself never to let down his guard. Now those ten years were passed, it was time to see what could be done for the future.

The principal was calling all experienced hunters to explore Ragol, to find out what exactly happened there. The scientists hadn't a clue what had caused the explosion, and didn't know if anyone was left from Pioneer 1. Kitsune brushed the last thought off. 30,000 people couldn't just disappear without a trace. They had probably built a shelter somewhere, a few people had probably died, but not 30,000. Kitsune broke his gaze with the mirror. Ten years... all to find this?

"Are you Kitsune, the hunter? I'm Principal Tyrell." The principle asked.

"I am Kitsune." Kitsune replied emotionlessly, staring straight at the principle.

"We have a bad situation... we need to act quickly. We have lost all contact with Pioneer 1 and unmanned search efforts have failed. This is where you come in. The council has decided to send skilled hunters down to Ragol to search for survivors and any clues."

Kitsune turned and began to walk away when he heard the principle speak.

"Uh... could you... never mind. It's nothing. See my secretary for the details of the assignment."

Kitsune walked to the secretary's desk. She was cute, although by no accounts beautiful. The current events had obviously weight down on her. Dark bags hung under her eyes indicating many nights spent sorting through reports. Kitsune could only imagine what it must have been like for the Principle.

"Kitsune? The Hunter?" the secretary asked.

"I am Kitsune." He responded, not knowing much else to say. There really wasn't anything else to say.

"Alright, everything you need is right here. Here's the access card to the teleport down to Ragol, your W.I.C., weapons identification card, and your Ragol hunter's license."

Kitsune took the three cards and put them in his pocket, not bothering to examine them. He was walking away slowly when he heard a voice call out.

"Wait!"

Kitsune looked behind him to see the secretary running after him. Something must have been very important for her to actually leave her post and run after someone. Her face had something of a pleading expression on it, something that Kitsune didn't know how to react to.

"I know this is kind of personal, but... if you find any information on the principal's daughter. Red Ring Rico," she paused briefly there to see if the name registered, then continued onward when it was obvious it didn't, "please let us know. He's so worried about her that he can't even sleep anymore."

Kitsune ran through all the words she said in his mind. He wondered if he could be bothered to look for someone among the home of 30,000 people. Still, it couldn't hurt to at least say he would keep an eye out for her could it?

"I'll let you know if I find something."

And with that Kitsune walked away, off to prepare himself for his new adventure.

Author's note: Prologue type thingamabobber.

Secondary note: If you like this, please check out my stories in the Armored Core (video games) section.

Thridary? note: I will try to update asap.


	2. Claiming a Stake Ch 2

PSO fanfic ch2by Kitsune D'gon

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO. I do like to believe I own my characters.

Author's note: I woke up in a cold sweat, the smell of beer all around me. I looked at my computer screen, the only light source in the room. I stared at my computer screen in horror... not believing my eyes. I didn't mean to drink that much last night! But there was nothing I could do... I had submitted a PSO fanfic meant to be multi chaptered. I realized that I would be stuck here... a newly bound slave to this story. Well, here we go.

Kitsune entered his dark room, eyes constantly searching for threats. Nothing was changed since he last left. Kitsune didn't know why he was so paranoid, only that he knew the one time he let his guard down again would be his last. He reached under his pillow for the small eight inch metal blade he carried with him at all times. He placed it in his sheath on his belt, making sure that he could draw it quickly if he needed to. Finally, he came upon his true weapon. The partisan.

The partisan was as long, if not longer, than Kitsune was tall. With a pole of six feet or more, and a blade that extended out another foot or so, the partisan was, in Kitsune's opinion, the ultimate weapon. He almost never used it when he was on patrols with the Security Force however. A standard saber worked quite better when you almost hit your head on the ceiling just by standing up. Besides, most thieves, once they realized they were caught, gave up quietly.

Kitsune opened up his closet, which looked and acted more like an armory. Several different Frames were in there, along with two barriers and a shield. He chose the standard Frame the security force had given him, not too heavy, but not too thin. He equipped the lighter of the two barriers he found. He would rather be able to dodge an attack, than be able to withstand an attack... better to dodge the blow completely than risk being injured.

The time had come, the deadly jewel was calling him. Ragol, the home of thousands of souls, all crying out for rescue. Something had trapped them there, and Kitsune was going to figure out what that was. He felt a slight shiver as he walked out the door with his partisan, finally having a purpose for the first time in his life.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Guild," a lady with blonde hair called out from the other side of a desk, "Learn how to enrich your life!"

Kitsune covered his amusement at the slogan with a cough. The lady had on the ditsy look of someone who had no idea of what was going on. It took several minutes just to explain why he was here. Then it took several more minutes to explain why he had the clearance to do what he wanted to do. Finally, she relented and brought up a mission request list. Kitsune chose a mission at random, mission #23. The mission description began rolling down the screen. He was to find someone's father who had stupidly gone down to Ragol to stake out land. Definitely not the kind of father you would be proud of.

Kitsune walked out of the Hunter's Guild and arranged to meet his client through a local communication station. The client, a young man, agreed to meet him near the teleporter to Ragol. If he hurried, Kitsune should meet with the man as he reached the area. Sure enough, Kitsune barely beat him by a couple of minutes. The young man wasted no time with introductions.

"My father's name is Racton. He has gone down to claim land on Ragol. If you can get him to come back to Pioneer 2, then I will release the reward, 700 meseta, to your account."

Kitsune didn't know what to say... so in the end he just said nothing at all. He just shook his head yes, and walked toward the teleporter. He took out his Access Card and showed it to the two soldiers on duty. Then he walked straight into the teleporter.

He felt lightheaded as his body's molecules floated through space. He began to count to ten, that was how long the soldiers said the teleportation would last. He didn't really know what teleportation entailed. He also really didn't want to find out, as the experience was very unsettling without knowing what actually happens.

By the time he reached to ten, his body seemed to slam into Ragol. He immediately tried to stand up, but the blood rushed to his head and he had to use his partisan to support himself. He took this time to examine his surroundings. The planet looked like something... something he couldn't describe. It actually had life in it. Nothing was artificial here, no computers were there, controlling their lives. Plants and trees grew literally everywhere. Kitsune could find himself understanding why they would want to settle on this planet. It seemed almost perfect.

And if it was perfect, Kitsune thought to himself, than I wouldn't be here saving this man.

"BWOAAAR!"

Kitsune whirled around, brandishing his partisan. In front of him were two of the ugliest things he had ever seen in his life. Their faces were hideous, and they looked like hunchbacks. The hands and feet ended in large claws, claws that could probably cut right through Kitsune's armor. The first monster lunged at him, eyes lusting for Kitsune's blood. Its progress was stopped short as Kitsune impaled the monster on his partisan. The monster fought a losing battle to stay upright, eventually falling on its side, blood running through the wound on its chest and from its mouth. However, the monster's weight wrenched Kitsune's partisan away from him. The other monster was not appalled by what just happened. The claws reached towards Kitsune, hoping to rend his flesh. Kitsune barely managed to dodge just in time, although part of his frame was shredded. Kitsune drew his short blade. It wouldn't be much against this foe, but at least it would be better than trying to box it. The steel sung out as he parried a swipe by the monster. Kitsune knew he had to end the fight quickly, he couldn't dodge forever. He saw his chance as the monster recoiled from the vibrations going through his claws. Kitsune dashed in as the its arms were upraised, jamming all eight inches of steel into the monster's stomach. The monster swiped at Kitsune as he jumped back, cutting a gash into Kitsune's arm. The monster's blood slowly poured out and over the blade. The monster single mindedly continued to chase Kitsune. The faster the monster moved, the more blood that was pumped out of its body. It slowly collapsed, a death cry unuttered on its lips.

Kitsune waited several minutes to make sure the monster was truly dead, and then moved forward to retrieve his bloody blade. He wiped the blade on the grass, trying to get as much blood off it as possible. The partisan was a different story, however. He would have to roll the monster over to try to re-obtain that. The monster weighed much more than Kitsune could have imagined. It took him several minutes just to get it propped up. An idea hit him. He activated the partisan blade. A few seconds later the stench of burning hair and flesh hit him. He heard a sizzling sound as the blood surrounding the photon energy evaporated. After five minutes of enduring the stench, he was able to pull his partisan out. He wearily sat down, the fight sapping more of his strength than he would have thought.

He remembered that he was supposed to send a comlink to Pioneer 2 if he found anything. He pulled a small walkie talkie like object from his pocket and raised the antenna. The signal beeped several seconds before fading away. Kitsune grimaced. Apparently no communication could get off the planet. Maybe it had something to do with the explosion? O well, he thought, I have to job to do. He raised his partisan as something crashed out from the trees.

"Bravo, bravo, well done!" the man praised, "you certainly took care of those boomas."

"Umm..." Kitsune responded in bewilderment.

"I am assuming that you are here to rescue me," the man continued, "however, I won't go back until I have all my capsules. You'll have to go find them for me."

"Do you know where they are?" Kitsune asked, attempting to keep the anger rising in him from his voice.

"Oh... they are this way and that. Now come on, capsules won't find themselves."

"Please tell me your name is not Racton..." Kitsune begged.

"Ah! So you have heard of me. Yes, I am Racton the entrepreneur."

Kitsune groaned. Why was it always him?

The client had better pay him 1,400 mesetas for this...

Achtung! Chapter ended. Mission based off of the Hunter's Guild Quest: Claiming a Stake. (Cool! I even got the original reward right!). Some chapter's will be based off more hunter's guild quests, some will be based off made up quests, and some will be to destroy the "bosses". Anyways, I'll continue to update asap. Real life comes first though!


	3. The Fake in yellow Ch3

Fake in Yellow (Rappy attack!) Kitsune D'gon

Author's note: I watch helplessly as my fingers strike the keyboard... continuing this madness.

Disclaimer: Still working on getting the rights to PSO

The hunter stared at his payment. He still didn't believe that it was worth all the effort he had to go through. Still, he had to get food somehow... even if it meant catering to the whims of Racton just to get him to go back to safety.

Kitsune walked out of the hunter's guild, breathing a sigh of relief at every yard he put between him and Racton. Racton had refused to come back to the safety of Pioneer 2, unless he got his valuable capsules back. Kitsune almost died trying to recover one of those things, one of those hunchbacks almost impaled him with their claws. Kitsune was very glad to hand the man off to his son, wishing every curse upon Racton as he did so. Now all he had to do was go to the laboratory and report in about what he had seen, then he would be done.

As he walked down the large hallways of Pioneer 2 towards the lab, he felt the many stares on his eye. Kitsune felt no shame about his eye. It was a reminder, a reminder that he would live with for the rest of his life. The security force couldn't understand why he didn't want to get a bionic eye replacement. Kitsune couldn't explain to them, explain to those who fighting was a to make money... not a way of life. Plus, the fact that it still appeared that he couldn't see anything on his left side made foes underestimate him. Many a thief had tried to run past him on his left, only to find themselves face down on the ground a split second later.

Kitsune found himself at the lab, a large white structure with two guards on either door. Kitsune could tell that these guards weren't any common soldier goons, these guys were the real deal. One of the guards kept his gun out of its holster the entire time his comrade checked Kitsune's papers. Kitsune realized that neither of them had on the emblem of the Army. They were both Hunters, just like himself.

The guards let him pass without any hindrances after they had checked his papers. The secretary at the desk inside took one look at the partisan on his back and told him to go to the last door on the left. Kitsune smiled at her, looking at her with his left eye, or rather where his eye was supposed to be. The secretary shuddered and closed her eyes, no different from any of the others. He found himself at the door she had indicated, hand on the handle, when it opened up.

He found himself staring at, or rather staring down at, a female Hunter. Her eyes were covered with a visor, her hair was gelled to be spiky, and she had on several emblems patched onto her "uniform" indicating she was a ranger. She was a head or so shorter than Kitsune was, with a stance that indicated no nonsense. She stared at him for a second, unflinching, and then pushed her way past him. Whoever she was, she wasn't one to be trifled with. Kitsune continued on into the room where a friendly female scientist greeted him.

"Welcome to the lab, you are Kitsune correct?"

That question... everyone seemed to ask it.

"I am Kitsune."

"Great than we can get started. We will pay you for any samples that you obtained of the wildlife on Ragol. We also provide free medical care to all those injured."

After negotiating the costs for the samples of blood from the partisan and telling her he required no medical attention, Kitsune was walking back to his apartment. By the time he got there, he was so weary he fell asleep with his armor on.

At 6:30 a.m., Kitsune was awake, eyes searching the room for any sign of an intruder. The room was undisturbed, everything was just the way he had left it. His partisan was still leaning up against the bedpost, the knife was under his pillow, and he was still wearing his frame. He groaned as his stiff body forced itself up and out of bed, every muscle burning in protest. He tore off his old frame and found a new one in the closet. He slowly put it on, muscles still complaining. Kitsune grabbed a barrier and his partisan and headed toward the hunter's guild for a new mission.

When he reached the hunter's guild the same secretary asked to see his registration. She also wanted to see his W.I.C. card and his access card. She asked to see the same things he had just shown her yesterday. He cursed inwardly at his horrible luck. Thankfully, he soon found himself looking for another mission.

"Dr. Guls, a biologist who is crazy about Ragol's native life, is missing. Find him." was all it said.

Kitsune groaned. He would have to find out where this biologist went to and why. The biologist might be held hostage, working privately somewhere, dead, or just taking a nap. There were dozens of things that could have happened to him. Why did he have to play detective today?

Well, he thought to himself, you aren't going to find him if you just stick around here.

He hated how he was right sometimes.

After several hours of detective work, questioning various people, questioning more various people, and questioning a few more various people, he found out all he needed to know. Dr. Guls had recently purchased some animal data from the lab. The lab pinpointed who they had gotten the data from. The person who had retrieved the data for the lab said that he was attacked by yellow bird like creatures. If Dr. Guls wasn't somewhere on Pioneer 2, he must be down on Ragol examining the creatures.

Kitsune entered the teleporter and mentally braced himself for the transportation.

When Kitsune regained his senses, he found a yellow bird staring at him. Strangely enough, it didn't attack him or run away. It just stood there, examining him. Then it slowly waddled off into the forest, perhaps heading back to its flock. Kitsune shook his head to clear his head. The lab had said despite their appearance they were still dangerous and aggressive. Something was definitely wrong here. There just wasn't something right about that bird.

He began to head in the direction that bird had gone. He didn't really have any clues, but he had to do something. He was still preoccupied thinking about where Dr. Gul might be when he saw three birds fall out of the tree in front of him. They began to run towards him, launching themselves in the air at his face.

The first one Kitsune was able to wack out of the way with his partisan. The second one rammed into his barrier, causing the vibrations to travel all the way through Kitsune's body. The third one rammed right into his chest, knocking him to the ground, and his partisan away. The bird began to peck through his armor. He pulled out his trusty blade and rammed it into the chest of the one standing on him. It squeaked in pain and fear as the blade searched for its heart. It somehow manage to jump away from Kitsune, running away from him and his now bloody blade. The other two, seeing their friend injured, ran away also. Kitsune sighed as he wiped off his blade, and then tried to wipe off the blood on his face with a handful of grass. He saw another one of the birds waddle towards him. He almost died of shock when it began to speak to him.

"I say, why did you hurt the rag rappys?" It asked.

Kitsune was speechless. He had finally gone insane.

"Hello? You there in the black. I want to know why you hurt the rag rappys."

"Um... Dr. Gul...?" Kitsune ventured.

"Yes, I am Dr. Gul. And you are?"

"Your assistant sent me to find you."

"He did? O well I guess I have been away from the laboratory for a while... I guess I'm done having my fun with the rappys. Go on ahead of me, I'll just be a second."

Baffled, Kitsune headed back to the teleporter for Pioneer 2. Somehow he thought that he would go insane when he was older. Like 80 or something. Dr. Gul was truthful to his word, however, and actually beat him back to Pioneer 2. 800 Meseta was wired to Kitsune's account, and everyone was happy. The lab had Dr. Gul back, Dr. Gul had his fun, and Kitsune had his money, although he still wondered if he was going insane.

Author's notes: Sorry this one isn't as interesting as the first one... I felt pretty bad about just having Kitsune stab one of those cut little fuzzy wuzzy yellow birdies... Hugs the Rag Rappy

Anyways... I'll try to get the plot going on the next one.

Review or you don't get to hug the Rag Rappys.


	4. The Gran Squall Ch4 Part 1

PSO Fanfic Ch4 By Kitsune D'gon

Disclaimer: They won't answer my calls... sigh no rights yet...

Disclaimer #2: No Rag Rappys were hurt in the previous chapter.

Cooking Tip: Take Rag Rappy meat (already cooked for 10 minutes over a fire) and place inside a Booma carcass. Take Booma carcass and cook for 30 minutes over a blazing fire. Remove Rag Rappy meat from the Booma carcass. Enjoy with a side dish of Monest salad.

Disclaimer #3: A Rag Rappy **_MAY_** have been hurt during the previous episode.

Author's note: It won't **DIE!** (continues to wack the story with a Rag Rappy)

Kitsune found himself once again in the Hunter's guild. The secretary STILL didn't recognize him. He went through the monotonous registration procedures. This had better be worth it, he muttered darkly to himself. His eyes slowly unfocussed as the lists of the missions scrolled down the screen. One, labeled Gran Squall, finally attracted his attention. Apparently, some greedy travel agency sent a ship down to Ragol before the council made contact with Pioneer 1. The travel agency was paying for the rescue of any survivors, at least one was expected, or any information leading to the rescue of a survivor. Kitsune found this a little strange, but with people like Racton out there... anything was possible...

Still, one of the survivors might have an idea what had happened to the crew of Pioneer 1. Kitsune hoisted his partisan and headed toward the teleporter. He showed the military personnel stationed there his access card. He prepared himself mentally for the strain of teleportation.

He regained full consciousness much quicker this time. His body must have been getting used to the strain of long distance teleportation. He brought his partisan up in a guard position before slowly letting it drop. He quickly brought it up again when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Not used to the teleportation yet, huh?"

He let his guard slowly drop as he realized whoever the voice belonged to wasn't going to hurt him. The person the voice belonged to stepped out and gave Kitsune a jaunty salute. The man was dressed in blue, with blonde hair. He was carrying a... gun Kitsune supposed, that was disproportionate to his body. The man seemed to consider something for a moment, and then spoke.

"Say... you're here looking for a lost pleasure boat aren't you?"

Kitsune nodded in assent.

"Do you actually believe the story about the lost pleasure boat?"

"Yeah."

The man stared at Kitsune for a moment. The silence became deafening. Then the man bursted out laughing. He eventually regained control of himself to ask Kitsune a question.

"Do you want to join up? I've got some good information."

Kitsune stared at the man. His last partner had betrayed him, almost getting Kitsune killed. He knew that he didn't want to have someone he didn't know watch his back. Still, the man seemed nice enough... and he probably wouldn't find anything about the pleasure boat by himself...

"Alright."

"Great. I have some leads that point towards the central dome. Let's head over that way."

The man took off without a backwards glance, forcing Kitsune to jog after him. He moved surprisingly fast for how heavy his weapon and pack were. When Kitsune finally caught up with him, the man finally apologized.

"Sorry about my manners. My name is Bernie. I don't work with people normally and my social skills as a result are... less than average."

Kitsune nodded in acceptance. He appreciated the man's straightforward manner, especially considering who he had dealt with recently. He didn't really mind that the man had ridiculed him for believing the story. As long as the objective was completed, Kitsune didn't mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bernie's voice.

"Oh yeah! The information. Can you keep a secret? Do you swear on it?"

"On my blade."

"That'll do. Don't you find it strange that a pleasure boat would leave for Ragol before the council made contact?"

"I've thought of it."

"Well, the Gran Squall did leave before the council made contact, but it wasn't a pleasure boat. It was a military ship. The travel agency's quest is really just a coverup for mine."

Kitsune absorbed this information and a silence fell over them. They continued to walk towards the central dome. The trees began to thin the closer they got to their destination. Kitsune didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched. Kitsune was barely able to stop himself from jumping when something started beeping.

"We're almost there. About fifty yards... looks like we have a welcoming party."

Kitsune looked up to see that he was right. Boomas and Savage wolves were everywhere. He didn't know why but this just wasn't right. Why would the animals hover around a man made structure? Well, he was going to have to fight his way through to find out.

"Bernie, you take the left. I've got the right."

"Roger. Good hunting."

Kitsune charged towards the first wave of boomas, partisan out and cutting deadly paths into the enemy. Several boomas fell to the ground, blood spurting from amputated limbs. Their comrades could smell the blood and became enraged. Kitsune slashed his way into the center. Two boomas came at him from his left and right, both eager for the kill. He dropped to the ground just as they both struck. The boomas, shocked and further enraged that their own kind would attack them, began to strike at one another.

Kitsune began to retrieve his partisan when he heard a growl. He was barely able to bring his barrier up in time. A salvage wolf pounced on top of him, tearing parts of his frame and threatening to break the barrier with its weight. Kitsune lashed out with one foot, hitting one of the wolf's legs. The wolf, unbalanced, halted its attack for a split second while it tried to regain its balance. Kitsune grabbed his knife and viciously cut across the animal's jugular. Hot blood hissed down onto Kitsune's face, some of it entering his mouth. The blood covered his blade as well.

He quickly grabbed his partisan and checked to see how Bernie was doing. A booma was attempting to cut him off, although Kitsune noticed a large number of boomas on the ground, burnt black. The booma was about to bring its claw down and end Bernie's life when a large stream of fire came out of Bernie's weapon. The booma shrieked in pain as its fur went up in flame. A smile crept on Bernie's face as he surveyed his surroundings. He began to head over to Kitsune.

"Well, looks like that takes care of..."

Kitsune flung himself forward, tackling Bernie to the ground. A split second later a hildabear fist punched through the air above them. Kitsune began to roll away from the Hildabear, knowing, and fearing for good reason, its strength. Bernie managed to get to his feet and retrieve his flamethrower. He began to fire upon the hildabear.

"You lousy scum!"

The hildabear fought through the blaze, coming closer to Bernie. Bernie attempted to back up, but the hildabear's fist caught him a terrifying blow to the chest. Bernie was flung backwards, rolling head over heels several times. The hildabear appeared to consider going after its prey, before fastening its eyes on Kitsune.

"WRRAAAAOOOOO!"

Kitsune brought his partisan up into a guard position, hoping to deflect most of the hildabear's attack. It's fist crashed down on the partisan, bending it in the middle. Kitsune threw himself backwards to avoid another attack. He had to figure out someway to kill it quickly. He began to examine the hildabear... There. Part of the hildabear's protective fur had been burnt off, revealing flesh.

Kitsune charged forward, partisan aimed for the weak spot. The hildabears hand crashed down just as Kitsune's partisan hit. Kitsune felt his world explode, and then darkness came...

Author's note: Haha. That should be enough for all of you.


End file.
